pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandslash
| textcolor=#FFFF66| name='Sandslash'| jname=(サンドパン Sandpan)| image= | ndex=028| evofrom=Sandshrew| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= SAND-slash | hp=160| atk=110| def=65| satk=65| sdef=110| spd=30| total=540| species=Mouse Pokémon| type= | height=3'03"| weight=65.0 lbs| ability=Sand Veil| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Sandslash (サンドパン Sandpan) is a -type Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandshrew. Sandshrew can evolve into a Sandslash starting at level 22. Appearance Sandslash is a tall, yellow, mammalian creature with brown spikes on its back. It has two very long claws on each "hand" used for digging and battling. Sandslash can curl up to a small size just like its pre-evolved form Sandshrew, but it is of a much larger stature. It has big claws that it uses in battle. Special Abilities It has the ability Sand Veil. Anime *In a episode called Good 'Quil Hunting!, a Trainer called Koji told Ash about a place that was good for catching some Cyndaquil. After Ash captured a Cyndaquil, the trainer challenged Ash to a 1-on-1 battle to see who would have the Cyndaquil. Koji used a Sandslash against Ash's Cyndaquil and he lost. Games Pokédex Entries | redblue = Curls up into a spiny ball when threatened. It can roll while curled up to attack or escape.| yellow = It is skilled at slashing enemies with its claws. If broken, they start to grow back in a day.| gold = In an attempt to hide itself, it will run around at top speed to kick up a blinding dust storm.| silver = If it digs at an incredible pace, it may snap off its spike and claws. They grow back in a day.| crystal = Adept at climbing trees, it rolls into a spiny ball, then attacks its enemies from above.| ruby = Sandslash's body is covered by tough spikes, which are hardened sections of its hide. Once a year, the old spikes fall out, to be replaced with new spikes that grow out from beneath the old ones.| sapphire = Sandslash can roll up its body as if it were a ball covered with large spikes. In battle, this Pokémon will try to make the foe flinch by jabbing it with its spines. It then leaps at the stunned foe to tear wildly with its sharp claws.| emerald = It curls up in a ball to protect itself from enemy attacks. It also curls up to prevent heatstroke during the daytime when temperatures rise sharply.| firered = It is adept at attacking with the spines on its back and its sharp claws while quickly scurrying about.| leafgreen = Curls up into a spiny ball when threatened. It can roll while curled up to attack or escape.| diamond = It curls up, then rolls into foes with its back. Its sharp spines inflict severe damage.| pearl = It curls up, then rolls into foes with its back. Its sharp spines inflict severe damage.| platinum = It curls up, then rolls into foes with its back. Its sharp spines inflict severe damage.| heartgold = In an attempt to hide itself, it will run around at top speed to kick up a blinding dust storm.| soulsilver = If it digs at an incredible pace, it may snap off its spike and claws. They grow back in a day.| blackwhite= It curls up, then rolls into foes with its back. Its sharp spines inflict severe damage.| }} Locations | pokemon=Sandslash| redblue=Trade(Red) Route 23, Cerulean Cave(Blue)| rbrarity=None (Red) Uncommon (Blue)| yellow=Cerulean Cave| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Route 26, 27, Mt. Moon(Gold) Evolve Sandshrew(silver)| gsrarity=Uncommon (Gold) None (Silver)| crystal=Route 26, Victory Road| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Evolve Sandshrew| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Sandshrew| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade(FireRed) Route 23, Victory Road(LeafGreen)| frlgrarity=None (FireRed) Uncommon (LeafGreen)| diamondpearl=Route 228| dprarity=Dongle(LeafGreen)| platinum=Route 228| ptrarity=Dongle(LeafGreen)| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Sandshrew| hgssrarity=safari zone (desert) }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Sandslash/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Sandslash/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Sandslash/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Sandslash/Learnset Generation IV Name Origin Its name comes from "Sand" and "Slash" which references its habitat and sharp claws. Category: Ground Pokémon Category: Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon